


Earth-19

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-19 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-19

**Author's Note:**

> Based on HR's Earth.

When the particle accelerator exploded many people were affected. There were only two that mattered. He gained the powers of the icy cold. She gained a cry so powerful it could shatter almost anything. He had always been a criminal. He had always been Leonard Snart. Now he was still a criminal. Now he was Captain Cold. She had always been the good daughter. She had always been Sara Lance. Now she was a freak. Now she was the Canary.

 

There were days when she couldn’t control the power of her voice, couldn’t help the piercing scream that cut through the air like the sharpest of blades. She had no choice but to stoop so low as to commit crime just to survive. Her family thought her dead and she knew they were better off without the truth. She didn’t want them to ever be in danger because of her. She didn’t want to hurt her friends or family. Now she was alone.

 

He reveled in his new power. He had always been called cold before and now he had power to match. If only his best friend in the world hadn’t gained the power of heat. Mick had always reveled in fire only now his lust for flames was out of control and brought about the end of their partnership. His sister had disappeared after the accelerator, teaming up with Shawna Baez aka Peek-a-Boo. Now he was alone.

 

The first time they had met they were both trying to rob a museum. Their fight over the loot came to a draw with both having to flee. The next time they met he offered her a partnership. They became an unstoppable duo and over time they grew close. He understood her during the days she couldn’t speak just as she could see through his icy exterior. They had found each other when they needed someone most.

 

One sleepy morning Sara awoke to see the man she adored holding her in his arms watching her sleep. He brushed away a strand of hair before kissing her forehead.

 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he whispered to her with a smile.

“Good morning, Prince Charming,” she whispered back to him before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

“Sara, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied as she kissed him.

 

Sometime later they decided to hit up the same museum where they had first met. Before starting their heist, Leonard caught Sara by surprise by getting down on one knee with a diamond ring in hand.

 

“My dear sweet Canary you warmed my heart when I thought it had frozen. I never would have thought when we met that you could ever make me feel as happy or as loved as I do right now. Would you make me even happier by saying you’ll marry me?” he asked.

 

She said no words, not for the sake of her powers but from sheer speechlessness. All she could do was nod her head, wrap her arms around him, and kiss him fiercely. Once their heist was over he started planning their wedding straight away. She decided to plan their honeymoon and make sure it was even more fun than the weekend they spent showing Vegas what metas were capable of.

 

Then just days before they had planned to get married HR and the Flash put a plan into action. They found themselves trapped in a stadium with every other meta in the city including Lisa and Mick. After a few hours tensions rose to unmanageable heights and war broke out. World War M they would call it.

 

Leonard and Sara found themselves sided with his sister and her partner in crime. Meanwhile Mick stood on the opposing side. The battle drew long and only grew worse with each passing minute. Lisa didn’t last long and soon Sara lost sight of Leonard in the chaos and tried desperately to find him again. She fought her way through the likes of Mardon, Rathaway, and Fells until she saw him.

 

He stood there across the way facing the man he once called friend.

 

“It didn’t have to come to this, Mick. You didn’t have to lose yourself to the fire,” Leonard told him.

“I was always going to lose myself to fire. If you thought any different then you aren’t nearly as smart as either of us thought you were,” Mick said in response.

 

They stood in silence for a moment before Mick made his move launching a fireball at his former partner in crime. Leonard blocked it with a wall of ice that was quickly torn down by the man now known as Heat Wave for he was Mick Rory no more. Heat Wave had no sympathies for Leonard Snart or Captain Cold or whatever he wanted to call himself. All he knew was flame and anger. A white-hot boiling rage that had been building up ever since his parents died.

 

Sara ran faster and faster trying to reach Leonard so that she could help him. Meanwhile Mick attacked with everything he had in him not that either of them was really sure why. What had come between them? What had brought their friendship to ruin? Leonard defended himself as best he could but couldn’t bring himself to fight back. Heat Wave may have been his enemy but Mick Rory was, is, and always would be his friend.

 

Then she saw what she had feared would happen. Mick caught Leonard in his flames setting him ablaze with a psychotic smile plastered all over his face. Heat Wave had won the battle. But the war? The war wasn’t over until the blonde lady sings. Or in this case… screams.

 

She cried out pulverizing Mick with her voice as she ran to cradle Leonard in her arms one last time. She then let loose the most powerful scream she had ever uttered. The cry decimated the stadium as well as the metas shattering their bones tearing apart their flesh. Nothing was left in her wake as she screamed for her lost love. This was the last time the Canary cried before taking her own life. It was supposed to be “till death do they part”. Now it was “with death do they find each other again”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


End file.
